


Vaters Opfer

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Deutsch | German, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Men Crying, Single Parents, Soldiers, Tag, World War II, young Redhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: Sometimes when you sacrifice something precious, you´re not really losing it. You´re just passing it on to someone else. - Mitch Alborn.
Kudos: 1





	Vaters Opfer

Blood was everywhere, pain was all around Johann´s body. Soldiers had got him, he weakly carried Redhead in ruins of building, limping, trying to get away. Body hunched down due exhaustion, he knew he wouldn´t make it this time, no way. He was bleeding badly, so badly that super-soldier serum wouldn´t be able to heal it all.  
Tears ran down of his face, he was forced to leave his only son behind for good, it was bitter-sweet feeling, along anger and sadness.

  
Man got to rubble pile of stone, metal and wood, he put Redhead in hole in pile, deep as he could to hide hatchling " Es tut mir leid, mein Sohn... " he sobbed, he was upset as he could be. Tear fell down " So leid... " he whispered, Redhead whined sadly, it was heart-breaking but he had to leave.

  
Johann sniffled as he got up weakly, limping off, leaving his son behind, his time was soon up.

  
Finally his legs gave up, making him fall on hard rough ground, making him grunt in pain, blood started to slowly create pool, tears ran down, eyes barely open " Auf Wiedersehen Redhead und Heinrich... " he breathed, HYDRA wouldn´t die along him, no. It would survive.

  
He finally closed his eyes, breathing stopped soon after that, HYDRA´s leader was dead. Blood stopped pouring along tears running down.

  
Group of soldiers, americans walked to his body, giving him irreverent look, group leader kicked him to check if he was truly dead, no reaction any kind. Dead like rock " Heh, hopefully ya burn in hell, nazi scum! " he laughed, mocking dead man was low-move. Younger soldier looked Schmidt, seeing that he had cried, looking sorrowful even in death. It made him wonder what has made cold-hearted monster to be sad.

  
Leader soon walker to direction where Johann had come from, hearing upset, scared whining. It got him interested more, walking toward rubble. Soon rest of squad heard louder whining, running their leader. They saw him holding crying Redhead from tail " Look! I found this freak! " he laughed, not caring of hatchling´s crying. Young soldier regonized part of Johann in him, realizing that dragon was man´s son, even if it felt absurd but still.

  
Young man swallowed heavily when leader started to walk off " Let´s go, this place is finished! " he shouted, others followed, Redhead kept crying. Young soldier looked Johann, feeling sorry to him and hatchling " Es tut uns leid, Herr HYDRA Führer. " he whispered, he luckily knew german, it made him feel that he could pay homage to Schmidt of trying to keep his offspring safe.

  
Heinrich looked young man walking off, he was hiding behind wall, and in shadows, he had waited quite some time. He then walked to body when it was safe. He was crying almost, his friend was dead and hatchling he liked was taken by alliance soldiers. Tears started to rise along sound that sounded like sob. Zemo didn´t cry, they never would but, who he was lie to? He and Johann were mere men, they felt happiness, anger and sadness. Finally he decided to let go off his honor and dignity, he collapsed on his knees, tears ran down, howling, mixed of grief and fury. Damn those who killed him, damn them all! Few moments passed, he got up slowly, he had to help Schmidt even in dead, find and save Redhead.

Baron followed soldiers back to their base, hanging on under truck silently. Night had fell on them, it was perfect to him. Truck stopped, he dropped down, crawling under some boxes and vehicles. He saw Redhead taken in some building in distance, guards and soldiers were seperating him from entering it without noticing " Damn.... " he muttered, he needed to find other way in. He looked back and walked behind tent before someone could find him.

Heinrich was like weasel, sneaky and silent like owl. He crouched down stuff to hide to avoid being noticed, his heart was beating. He was bit scared, he was in enemy territory, his hand was on rapier, ready to unsheat it. He made his way to door, opening it slowly, he entered in hallway, it was dimly lighted. He didn´t pay alot attention to it and walked forward. Heinrich sneaked in lab, Redhead was in cage, meant for likes of cats. Dragon looked upset until he was Zemo, yipping happily, baron opened cage quickly, hoping that no one wasn´t near the room to hear yipping. He patted hatchling and started to walk out, only that he was met pistol aimed to his forehead. It was same leader who had taken Redhead " Ya think I let ya take that freak and stuff? Nope, I gonna blast your brains out... Baron Zero! " he laughed, Redhead started to cry as Heinrich took step back, trying to sooth hatchling. It amused soldier " That´s cute. But it won´t save ya. " he was forcing baron to corner, bad idea. Him being father too made him act like corned animal, he used free hand to unsheat his trusty rapier and hit away from man´s arm. Soldier was left un-armed and it gave Heinrich chance to impale his heart. He then kicked soldier onto floor, few tears ran down " That´s for everything, Mörder! " he cried, he then focused to calm Redhead but soon alarm went off. Baron panicked and started to run, soldiers went down when they met rapier. Crying was drowned to sound of alarm. Heinrich got shot on shoulder, making him grunt and stop for his track, allowing other bullet his his waist, he grunted of pain. If he was getting stopped more to be easy target he would die, baron realized it and continued pushing through soldiers, each slash was focused.

He got out of building, more soldiers came to his away, he hid behind boxes, using pistol he found from box to kill some soldiers, he took out grenade and threw it to group. It went off an when it did, he started to run, fast as he could, running into forest, Redhead was crying, loudly. Some soldiers were after them still, shooting them, Heinrich tripped over due darkness into little canyon, soldiers ran to edge, looking down. Baron decided to play dead and not move, Redhead was unconscious too. Soldiers looked each other, they decided to leave, thinking them dead. Baron took some time until he was sure they were gone. He got up, checking Redhead, he was alive but unconscious and hurt for bit. He caressed hatchling and started to walk off.

After long trip he managed to get back to Castle Zemo, telling some HYDRA´s men to get Johann´s body and bury where Redhead´s mother was buried. They nodded and left.

Heinrich went to his room. Redhead started to wake up, sniffling, baron nuzzled him, putting him down to mattress as he started to treat his own wounds, removing his clothing he was wearing, he used wet cloth to clean the wounds after he had removed bullets, which was painful. Redhead looked him, scared and distressed still. Heinrich wrapped bandages around his wounds and then started to clean up Redhead with clean cloth. Hatchling whimpered, baron started to calm him down " Sssh... sshh... Onkel Heinrich ist hier... " he murmured, soothing him as cleaning him. Redhead calmed down slowly until he was fully calm.

Heinrich finished to clean him, he nuzzled hatchling gently " Tut mir leid Redhead... " he whispered, of course dragon didn´t understood what was going on. Baron made promise in his mind that he would tell him what happened to Schmidt one day. No lies, no avoiding questions! Just pure truth. Baron laid back using his suit´s fur as nest for Redhead to sleep in, putting it all next to him, dragon curled up to sleep, Heinrich felt unhappy, he had lost friend and father of hatchling, Zemo shouldn´t fail but again! He was man, not a god. He closed his eyes, one lone tear ran down to pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation from german to english.  
> Es tut mir leid, mein Sohn...=I am sorry my son...  
> So leid...=So sorry...  
> Auf Wiedersehen Redhead und Heinrich....=Goodbye Redhead and Heinrich...  
> Es tut uns leid, Herr HYDRA Führer.=Sorry, mister HYDRA leader.  
> Mörder!=Killer!  
> Onkel Heinrich ist hier...=Uncle Heinrich is here...  
> Tut mir leid Redhead...=I am sorry Redhead...


End file.
